


Intervention

by AmazingKaylee



Series: The Tipping Point [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingKaylee/pseuds/AmazingKaylee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set a few weeks after “The Tipping Point” / “Before the Fall.” Spencer and the reader have continued to spend time together as friends, refusing to admit that their feelings for each other have grown. It’s only a matter of time before the team decides to intervene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Set Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to the Tipping Point, but can also be read on it's own. I plan to add some more to this later, so keep an eye out!

**Prologue:**

“Okay, this is really getting kind of sad. Like, plot of a rom-com movie, sad.” Penelope Garcia turned to the rest of the team. “How can they not know how obvious they are? We need to do something.”

Spencer and Y/N had both just walked out of the conference room, headed out to talk to the family of the victim in their current case. The team had recently been noticing the frequent looks of adoration on Y/N’s face when listening to Spencer’s energetic explanations, as well as his poorly masked fear at Y/N being sent out in the field during attempts to catch UNSUBs. Although the two were not in a relationship, it was obvious to every person they knew and worked with how much each of them loved the other. Thus began the team’s intervention.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Your POV**

You stormed out of the house, frustrated at the lack of cooperation this family was showing. If they wanted their daughter’s killer to be caught, they needed to stop hiding things from the investigation! You felt Spencer come up behind you, placing a comforting hand on your shoulder.

“You need to calm down. Remember, these people aren’t the killers. They just want their privacy. It’s hard on them,” he said gently.

“I know! But you’d think a family who experienced this would want to be more helpful to prevent others from dealing with the same thing! It’s hard NOT to get mad at people like that.” You whipped around to face him, cheeks burning, embarrassed at your own outburst, but still having trouble calming yourself down.

Spencer pulled you to him, wrapping his arms tightly around you, giving you time and comfort to get yourself together. Slowly, your anger faded and you stepped back, breaking out of Spencer’s embrace. “We better get back to the office and let the others know what we found,” you say.

As you began to walk to the SUV, Spencer’s phone rang. “Hey Garcia, what’s up?” 

You listened to his side of the conversation, waiting for him to hang up to hear whatever news couldn’t wait for you to return. They must need us to go somewhere else before going back to the office, you thought. 

Spencer’s next words seemed to prove you right. “So, apparently, they have a lead on where the UNSUB may be targeting his victims. They think the women went on dates with him at a restaurant uptown before he took them to the various points around the city where he killed and dumped them. They want us to go there tonight undercover to see if we can spot him.” 

“How will we spot him? We don’t have a sketch or any real idea of what he looks like.”

“That’s what I said, but it seems we’re to keep an eye out for suspicious behavior. They aren’t expecting us to actually find him tonight, but they figure it’s worth a shot,” he explained. “The thing is, this place requires a bit of an outfit change for us, so we’ll have to run home and get ready for tonight. Garcia said they’ll meet us there for surveillance.”

You nod. “Alright, well if I have to get dressed up, you better go ahead and drop me off now. I’ve got a lot to do.”

He continues to explain the plan as he drives the short distance to your apartment. “Our cover is as a couple on a date. We’re to sit at a table in the corner of the restaurant to keep an eye out for any behavior that could lead us to the UNSUB. If we think we see someone for the team to keep an eye on, we should walk by and ‘accidentally’ bump their table. They think our guy will get overly aggressive over such an insignificant issue and it might bring him out.”

As he pulls up to your apartment and lets you out, Spencer reminds you what time to be ready to be picked up and drives off.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despite knowing that all this is for a case, your heart starts to flutter as the clock ticks closer to time for Spencer to pick you up. You had taken time to curl your hair, changed your outfit about 10 times, and even tried something new with your makeup (thank you YouTube!). Ever since the night you had shared a room with Spencer, you had wondered what it might be like to go on a date with him, to hold his hand, to just talk and get to know each other more. Even though this wouldn’t exactly be that, you could at least pretend and get a taste of the relationship you knew your job would never allow you to have.

After your 8th trip across the living room between the window and couch, you finally heard a knock at the door. You jumped up, grabbing your clutch as you ran to open the door. You blushed at the initial wide-eyed look of shock on Spencer’s face as you stepped out.

“Wow, Y/N. You look beautiful. I mean, wow. Um, are you ready to go? Of course you are, you locked your door. Um…” He rambled on, periodically reaching up to smooth his hair and adjusting his suit jacket. 

You watched him and smiled, secretly reveling in the fact that your appearance had caused him to be so flustered. If he was going to look at you like this all night, it would be too easy to allow yourself to pretend that he was really your boyfriend, that you were really going on a date together. The ringing of Morgan calling to check on your location interrupted your thoughts, and you made your way out to the car. 

The trip to the restaurant showed you just how good Spencer could be at this ‘dating’ act. He opened car doors for you and offered you his arm as you walked into the restaurant, reminding you again of the shared hotel room and your walk to get coffee the next morning. As you made your way inside, you looked around, trying to find a sign of the rest of the team, but noticing no disguised vans or anyone they knew blending into the crowd of the restaurant. Immediately after being seated, your phone rang. Confused as to why Garcia would be calling when you were supposed to be undercover, you dismissed yourself to the bathroom to find out.

“Hey Pen, what’s going on? What is there no one else here for surveillance? I thought we were trying to root out suspicious behavior?”

At your words, you heard laughing on the other end of the line. “Sweet girl, we set you up! We knew you two would never do anything on your own, so we planned a date for you.”

“Oh my God, Penelope Garcia, why would you do that? How am I going to tell him that you sent us on a date? He probably doesn’t want to go out with me, and that’s why nothing has happened. You’re going to make it awkward and then work is going to be uncomfortable every time we have to go on assignments together! This is so embarra-“ 

You were cut off as Morgan’s voice came through the line, “Y/L/N calm down! I know for a fact that Pretty Boy does want to be there. I’ve know him well enough, for long enough, to know when he has a crush. And what he has for you is definitely more than that. Before you say anything, we already know you feel the same way. We just got tired of waiting for one of you to make the first move, so we’re making it for you. Don’t worry about anything. I already texted Reid and told him it was a set up, and that we were paying. So go back out there and have some fun with your Lover Boy.”

You were frozen, standing in the bathroom, still holding the phone to your ear despite hearing the click that told you Morgan had already hung up. You couldn’t believe what you had heard. They set you up? On a date? Spencer liked you…. a lot? 

A grin slowly stretched across your face as you made your way back out to the table to officially begin your date with Spencer Reid.


	2. The Date

You walked out of the restroom and out into the main sitting area of the restaurant just as Spencer put his cell phone back into his suit jacket pocket. You began your journey back to the table as he looked up, eyes meeting, your heart thumping in your chest. You shakily returned to your seat, eyes never leaving Spencer’s.

Clearing your throat, you decided to go ahead and discuss the phone call. “So, I talked to Garcia and Morgan,” you began, pausing for his reaction.

“Yeah, I got a couple texts from Morgan myself,” he responded, looking down at his hands, fidgeting with the cloth napkin in his lap. 

You watched him for a moment, beginning to feel worried that his behavior meant that he was uncomfortable over the idea of you two being on a date.

“I’m sorry about them. They just don’t seem to understand how to let people make their own decisions. They love to meddle,” he softly chuckled, still looking only at his own hands.

“Well, I guess we’re getting a free meal then. Should we order the most expensive options as payback for their interference?” You decided it would be best to joke along with him. He said that Morgan made a decision for him, and evidently Morgan made the wrong choice. You silently thanked whoever was listening that you hadn’t revealed your feelings before coming to this conclusion, or there might have been no way to salvage your friendship with Spencer. 

He finally looked up at you and grinned, making your heart begin to flutter again at the look of mischief that accompanied that brilliant smile. He agreed to your plan and called over the server to take your orders. 

The next hour went smoothly, eating and chatting in the same casual way that the two of you often had when meeting up for lunch throughout your friendship. You had pushed the phone call with Garcia to the back of your mind, attempting to forget it entirely. You hoped to save yourself from falling harder for someone who was currently making it so obvious that he wanted nothing more than a continued friendship with you. 

Servers came and cleared the dishes from your table, but neither of you made a move to leave. Spencer seemed to draw into himself, eyes back to watching his hands, now fidgeting with the seam of the tablecloth. 

You reached out, placing your hand on top of his to gently get his attention. “Hey, Spencer,” you said, softly. “What’s going on? Is something wrong?” 

He shook his head and looked up at you, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as his eyes searched your face. “Nothing’s wrong, at least I don’t think so. In fact, something could be very, very right, but I’m not sure how to say it. I’ve been thinking about it all night, but I’ve been too nervous to tell you. I guess I’m just concerned that I will ruin our friendship.” 

He moved so that your hand was now in both of his. He looked down at his thumb, softly stroking the back of your hand as he thought about his next words. “I’m just going to say it, because it feels like it’s now or never and I’m choosing now. I have to admit… Honestly… I just-” 

He took a deep breath and slowly released it through pursed lips. He licked his lips and began to speak again, words flowing more and more quickly the longer he spoke. “I’m glad that Morgan and Garcia set this up. They’ve been teasing me for a while, saying that I have a crush on you and I kept denying it but still they knew something was going on with me and it’s been growing for the past few weeks and I can’t fight it anymore.” 

He paused and looked back up at you, his eyes expressing his sincerity and determination to finally admit everything to you. “I care about you. More than I thought I did, as more than just my friend. I… don’t know exactly how to explain it but what I’m trying to say is that I’m glad to be here, with you, on a real date and I’m sorry I didn’t ask you here myself.”

Your heart felt as though it could burst out of your chest. You couldn’t believe your ears, amazed at his confession of feelings for you. You simultaneously felt relieved that your feelings were reciprocated and nervous at what this meant for your future together. Could the two of you make an office romance work?

“Should I not have said that? What are you thinking? Please say something before I go crazy!”

You snap yourself out of your thoughts at the raw pleading tone in his voice and realize you’ve been silently staring at him for at least a full minute. “I’m sorry,” you automatically apologized, confused at the look of sadness that overwhelms his face and causes him to look down. 

“Oh, no, Spencer! I was apologizing for not saying anything, not because I don’t feel the same way!” 

His head snaps up, a small smile hesitantly pulling at the corners of his mouth.

“I honestly thought that you only wanted to be friends and I was so happy when you said you liked me that I just couldn’t speak for a minute!” You both laughed and began to relax. Now that you had both admitted the thoughts and feelings that had been bombarding your minds for weeks, the air, and your heart, felt much lighter.

“Ready to go?” Spencer asked. You nodded and he stood up, reaching to help you out of your chair. Even after you were standing, he kept your hand in his, lacing your fingers together as he led you out of the restaurant and to his car.

Spencer insisted on walking with you once arriving at your apartment. “I just want to make sure you get inside safely. This is a date after all; I’m supposed to walk you to your door.” You couldn’t help but grin at his sweet, shy smile as he said the word ‘date.’ He held your hand again as he walked with you across the courtyard to your apartment door.

Once you arrived at your door, you couldn’t help but ask one question before the night was over. “How long have you had feelings for me Spencer? I’m sorry; I know it’s putting you on the spot, but I’m curious.”

He smiled as he began to speak. “Honestly, now that I’ve admitted it to myself, I can tell my feelings for you have been building for quite a while. I think I really realized it on that night we had to share the hotel bed. I woke up and you were there, looking at me. Your hair was messy and you had an imprint from the pillow on your face and I just remember thinking how beautiful you were. I wanted to wake up to that sight every day, and I knew that I couldn’t think of you as just my friend anymore.”

You blushed at how passionately he spoke about you. 

“Your turn. How long have you liked me?” Spencer looked expectantly at you as you laughed.

“You won’t believe it, but it hit me that morning in the hotel room, too.” His eyebrows shot up and he laughed along with you. “I thought you looked so peaceful when you were sleeping. I know it’s weird that I watched you sleep, but I knew you were exhausted and I didn’t want to wake you up until I had to. Besides, finding out that you were so NOT a morning person was hilariously adorable.”

The two of you continued to stand at your door, a slight awkwardness filling the air, neither of you sure of how to say goodbye. You looked up at him, about to just say goodnight and go inside when you saw how close he had gotten. Your faces were now barely an inch apart, your breath mingling with his as you waited for what you had only dreamed of for weeks.

Slowly, tentatively, you felt his lips touch yours, his hands reaching out to hold your face, his body shifting closer to your own. Your eyes closed as his lips gently grazed your own, testing the water, waiting to see how you responded. You let out a shaky breath and rested your hands on his chest, bringing yourself just a little bit closer. This seemed to be the response he was looking for. He deepened the kiss, tilting his head so lips could fully meet as your bodies relaxed into each other. Spencer pulled away slightly before capturing your lips again and again, taking his time in getting to know the way your mouths fit together.

After an eternity, and yet somehow far too soon, you felt him pull away completely. You opened your eyes to see his flushed face and bright toothy grin. He slowly backed away from you, his hands dropping from your face as he said good night and walked away.


End file.
